Cabin By The Lake
by Drea Jackman
Summary: Max and Logan relax at his family cabin. Perhaps a little swim to cool off is in order?


Title: Cabin By The Lake  
  
Written By: Drea Jackman  
  
Email: DreaJackman@Literati.co.uk  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Max and Logan relax at his family cabin. Perhaps a swim to cool down is in order?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters involved (much as I wanna have Logan all to myself).   
All Dark Angel characters belong to Cameron/Eglee Productions and Fox...the lucky *ahem*!  
  
Dedication: All the other like minded peeps out there who believe Logan's being in a wheelchair  
matters NOT!   
  
Archive: Sure, just email me to lemme know where first. Thanks!  
  
Feedback: Hell yeah! It's another of the small pleasures of writing.  
  
Author's Note: Just another little shipper fic to fit the summer mood. That and there's been alot  
of discussion about Logan and the wheelchair going on alot lately, so let this be my own lil fic-type  
response. Yeah, the name sorta got stolen from Mike's movie, but it just fit sooo well. Hope ya   
like. R'n'R!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The afternoon air was cool and brought much relief to both Logan and Max as the sun beat down  
mercilessly from the heavens. It was mid-July and the summer weather had taken an  
appreciated turn for the better. Appreciated that was, until both had begun to feel more than a  
little hot under the collar.  
  
It had taken Max great effort to convince Logan that a little holiday was a good idea. They'd both  
been snowed under thanks to Seattle's crime rates shooting up overnight, but after the long  
months they'd both poured into Eyes Only, things were back to their less than satisfactory levels.   
Still, it was normal all the same. Not only that but Logan had intensified his PT as the months  
went by. In the last fortnight he'd looked particularly worn out. Even Max with her genetically  
engineered body had begun to feel the pinch of continuous work. Days spent cycling all over the  
city, nights spent on Eyes Only missions with only the odd weekly dinner crammed in with Logan.  
  
Now that they were back in Canada and enjoying the full benefits of Logan's family cabin both  
were looking and feeling much better. The clear air was doing them both the world of good and  
the lack of exertion was proving a healthy relaxation practice that they'd both missed lately.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey," Max began without looking out from under her sunglasses. "Y'know I can hear that typing  
from here."  
  
"Sorry." Logan sighed closing his laptop slowly and stuffing it back in the backpack hanging from  
his wheelchair.  
  
"This is relaxation therapy. Strictly no work and definitely NO computers k?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Logan feined a mock salute as he lay back and closed his eyes.  
  
After about ten minutes Max was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. The calming sounds of  
the lake gently lapping at the shore were proving to be far too much of a temptation. One Max  
couldn't resist for long. With a slight sigh she sat up only casting a slight glance over to where  
Logan lay about a foot away before divesting herself of her top. Clad now only in a black bikini  
top and shorts she stood up and walked down into the water.  
  
Logan couldn't help but follow her with his eyes. From where he lay he watched her stretch and  
sigh as the cool water lapped around her legs. With every step she took further into the lake the  
water level rose and with it Logan's gaze.   
  
When the water level reached her waist Max took a deep breath and plunged into the inviting  
water. She didn't resurface for a long time, long enough for Logan to actually sit up a little  
concerned as his eyes scoured the surface for her reappearance. Soon though, he was relieved  
to see her resurface a good few yards out from him.  
  
Casually Max flipped onto her back and gently swam for shore. When she got within a certain  
distance of the shore she resumed another position, heading in with the breast stroke. As her  
feet touched down on the soft lake floor she stretched again working out the kinks of her  
exercise and sliding her hands up through her hair pulling it back from her face.  
  
"Aren't you hot?" Max asked innocently, her head and shoulders only visible above the water.  
  
Logan at her suddenly and glanced up towards the sun then back to the water again. "A little,  
but what's a guy to do?"  
  
"The water's nice." she tested looking for his response.  
  
"I'm sure it is."   
  
"So, what you say? A nice relaxing swim in order or what?"  
  
"Much as I'd love to, I just don't think I could squeeze it into my busy schedule." he replied with  
a little sarcasm.  
  
"C'mon Logan. You're supposed to be relaxing here."  
  
"And I am relaxing." He sat up a little farther his tone almost becoming argumentative. "What's it  
look like I'm doing?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes and took a few steps closer, the water level stopping at her waist. "Burning  
and getting grumpy's more like it." she pouted.  
  
"Max," Logan began, his voice loosing it's previous tone to become genuine and soft. "You know  
I can't just go for a swim now." He gestured absently to the wheelchair braked up behind where  
he lay and shrugged. "But I'm happy to watch you having a good time."  
  
"Please Logan," Max shook her head slightly as she glanced at the wheelchair before returning  
her focus back to Logan. "That's not gonna stop you from enjoying the water any."  
  
"I suspect the gradual sinking feeling I'd end up with and the lack of oxygen might put a  
dampener on my enjoyment just a little."   
  
"You think I'm not already on it? Logan, nothing's gonna happen to you. Trust me."  
  
"I do," Logan fumbled for words. "I just..."  
  
Logan opened his mouth to speak and was abruptly cut off as Max offered her last plead.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Logan sat for a few moments in silence, almost like he was weighing up the pro's and con's of a  
decision he'd already made. It had been pretty much answered the second Max had opened her  
mouth to plead with him. With a sigh Logan went from leaning back on his elbows to sitting up  
all the way forward.  
  
"Y'know a hand into the water might be nice." he grumbled feining moodiness.  
  
Max beamed one of her thousand watt smiles and strode up out of the water to where Logan was  
sitting. Logan removed his glasses and sat them up on the seat of his chair then turned back to  
be greeted by the sight of a half naked Max standing dripping wet before him. With a quiet gulp  
he regained his motor function enough to reach down to the hem of his white cotton T-shirt.   
Yanking it over his head it was Max's turn to stare a little as she briefly admired Logan's exposed  
upper body. All this time spent in the chair and the fact that he'd intensified his training over the  
past few months was definitely paying off for him. And now her as she stood in admiration.  
  
Gently she took his outstretched left arm and slung it around her neck as she wrapped her other  
firmly around his waist. Given that his legs were dead weight Max was grateful for the added  
strength a Manticore upbringing had afforded her as she walked down into the water. As the  
water lapped at her waist she decided they were in deep enough for her to lower Logan into the  
water.  
  
"Careful." she said gently as she lowered him down.  
  
"Yeah." Logan replied in a slight gasp as the cool water rose up around him. He completely  
trusted Max with his life, but the helpless feeling still overwhelmed him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Logan's reply came out the exact same as his previous one.  
  
"Okay. Lay back." Max said as she moved round behind him. Gently supporting his back she  
held him firmly at the same time to reassure him that he was going to be fine. She sensed his  
hesitation in relaxing and lowered her voice to a near whisper in an attempt to calm him. "It's  
alright, I've got you."  
  
"Just," Logan paused as he tried to relax himself. "...don't let go."  
  
"I won't." Max answered sincerely.  
  
Max felt Logan relax in her arms and gently supported him as he lay back. Holding him up  
enough so that he could breath calmly Max gently began to move through the water slowly,  
letting Logan adjust and relax to her movements.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked gently.  
  
"Much." he replied, his voice a little more of a gasp than he'd have liked.  
  
Max swam out to the point where her feet were no longer touching the bottom and she was  
completely supporting Logan. He was relaxed completely now and because of this, so was Max.   
Now that both were handling the situation Max's thoughts turned back to the sight that had  
greeted her on the shore. When Logan had turned round it had taken her breath away. His  
eyes were so bright and beautiful. She felt as if they'd pierced right through to her very soul.  
  
Logan was thinking the exact same thing about her, but his thoughts tended to dwindle on the  
sight that had greeted him upon turning back to see her. And boy had he seen her. Standing  
there before him in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a bikini top, water still running and  
dripping over her body. It was enough to drive him crazy.  
  
Max was the first to break the silence filled only by the gently lapping of the water around them  
and the gentle breeze as it blew over them.  
  
"How you doin there?"  
  
"It feels amazing."  
  
Max nodded a response that Logan couldn't see as her feet touched down again. As she gently  
brought Logan closer to the shore the water level descended to her shoulders and Logan  
remained at that level as she held him. Logan looked up as the blue sky view he'd had the entire  
time became filled with one he appreciated more. His eyes sought hers as he smiled slightly up  
at her.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"For what? This?" she asked quizzically.  
  
Max was loosing herself in his blue depths again and unknown to her, Logan was doing the  
same thing. Her eyes held him captive, the feel of hands that had been on his back now gently  
holding him closer.  
  
"Yeah," Logan replied trying to find his tongue. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." she breathed.  
  
Max reached a point where she could crouch in the water and still float Logan around in front of  
her. Slowly she watched him drift around till he was almost facing her, but her eyes drifted a little  
lower. Trailing away from his face Max found her eyes raking over his chest and down to where  
the water lapped over his body. It was a more than inviting sight. One she was finding harder  
and harder to ignore.  
  
Logan was looking up at Max as she let him drift round into her arms. As her eyes broke contact  
with his, Logan's own eyes took advantage of this time to take in her full exposed figure before  
she'd catch him stealing a glance. Both looked back up at each other at the same time, but with  
enough presence of mind to be aware of the way that the other had been looking at them  
seconds before. Max wasn't sure if she'd blushed but she could see the newly cast red hue  
tainting Logan's cheeks. It didn't help her resolve any to have him appear so damn cute now.  
  
"I know I already said it, but I really appreciate you doing this." he ventured.  
  
Max frowned a little confused. "No big dealio. It's just a swim." Or right now that's what she was  
desperately trying to tell herself. Her resolve was crumbling fast and she knew it.  
  
"No, it's more. Being in the chair, it doesn't always make things easy." Logan continued.  
  
She knew Logan wasn't just talking about going for a swim now, so she sat silently and held him  
securely in her arms. Absently she was unaware of how her left hand was now supporting his  
neck, her fingers had slid into his hair. When she recognized the contact she took her time to  
appreciate it fully. Logan stopped briefly as he felt her hand move up and as her fingers slid up  
into his hair, he gasped ever so slightly. Refocusing he started again.  
  
"It's hard to think of myself as half a man. I'm broken and I just have to live with it. Nothing I can  
do will change it."  
  
"Logan," Max began softly hoping he'd believe what she had to say. "You're not like some  
broken toy and you're certainly not half a man."  
  
Logan listened intently only urged into silence by her intense gaze. She really believed what she  
was saying and what she had to say. He lay there quietly listening to what she had to say. Max  
on the other hand was anything but silent. Although her voice was bearly above a whispered  
breath, she hoped she was making her views clear on the subject.   
  
"The wheelchair isn't you, you're not the chair." she said, her eyes imploring him to understand  
and believe what she was saying to be true.  
  
"That's not what alot of people think, my family included." he retaliated despondently.  
  
Max sighed in frustration remembering how she'd overheard Logan's family talking about him at  
the wedding. 'That poor thing.' and all this about how 'he needs someone to take care of him.'   
Max knew neither was true. Logan was quite capable of looking after himself and he certainly  
wasn't some pathetic broken person in need of pity. He was a man, same as any other. 'No,'  
she corrected herself. 'Better than most others.'  
  
"Logan, screw other people. If that's what they think then they don't matter."  
  
Logan looked her straight in the eye with a bravery he wasn't even sure he'd been capable of  
until that moment.   
  
"You matter." he said plainly.  
  
Max got a feeling of what he meant and where he was going. It had been plain to see that Logan  
had at least liked her like that back then, when they'd first met. He'd been all over the top with  
flattery and gifts. Despite her own thoughts about him now, holding his body so close to hers  
she knew the truth.  
  
"When I look at you, I don't just see a man a wheelchair or some broken person needing pity. I  
see you. Logan Cale, man whose become Eyes Only, fighting the good fight blah blah, woof  
woof."  
  
Her words brought a slight smile to his face as he reached up out of the water to take her hand.   
Interlocking his fingers with his he brought them to rest by his side, this meaning Max's arm was  
stretched out over him, effectively placing him totally in her arms as they surrounded him. He  
couldn't say thankyou again and have it mean the same so Logan carried on the only way he  
could think of.  
  
"You always let me see you. You never hid from me. I've always appreciated that in you." he  
said softly knowing that there wasn't going to be any turning back once he'd said it. "I just, I want  
to be a whole person for you." Not knowing what to do now, Logan just searched her face in  
response to his fumbled half-confession.  
  
"I thought you knew me better than that." Max replied a little cut at his reasoning. "It's never  
been about that for me. I don't care about some stupid chair."  
  
Her almost angered expression softened as she looked down at him. "You're all that matters.   
Whether you walk or not, that's not important."  
  
Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He chalked it up to his usual wishful thinking that  
Max appeared to be telling him she cared about him, that she didn't care about the chair at all.   
Okay, so he believed the part about the chair, but could she really be saying she cared about  
him as more than a friend? With a renewed courage Logan reached up and stroked her cheek  
gently before leaning up to kiss her.  
  
Slowly his lips crossed hers and his eyes fluttered closed. Max, who was as surprised as she  
could've been at that point, responded in kind. Her eyes closed and she pulled him even closer,  
the fact that they were still in the lake making it easier to drawn him near in the drift. After a few  
seconds the kiss was broken and Logan's eyes flew open suddenly. His mouth fell open as he  
tried to find words to explain his actions.  
  
"Max, I..."  
  
"Sshhh, I know." Max whispered cutting off his desperate explanation attempt with another kiss.   
As Logan drew back again after the initial shock of her actions towards him this time, his eyes  
remained closed as did hers.   
  
"Max, I'm sorry." he apologized, not really regretting his actions, but regretting having forced  
them upon her like that.  
  
"I'm not." she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Logan's eyes flew open again to focus blearily on her beautiful face. "You're not?"   
  
"Nuh uh." she shook her head and answered playfully.  
  
"But, what about...."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's never mattered Logan. Why can't you believe that?"  
  
Logan sighed and bit his lower lip slightly. "Oh I dunno, could be dreaming again. Might be  
more wishful thinking clouding my judgement."  
  
"So, you think you can believe this?" Max asked as she slid her hand farther up his neck,  
running her fingers through his hair before leaning in and kissing him passionately.  
  
Logan's eyes remained open for several seconds in shock as he felt Max's tongue trace first his  
lower then upper lip. As she continued her onslaught on the man lying helplessly in her arms the  
water lapped and splashed around them. His eyes drifted shut as Max sought entry to his  
mouth. Granting her the access he still couldn't believe she sought Logan's tongue met hers in  
battle. But it was a gentle battle at that. Full of tenderness and reassurance and curiosity.   
Together they explored the recesses of each other's mouths until it left them breathless.  
  
Max leaned back and realized that they were back into a shallower depth than they'd been in.   
Logan could sit up without her help to stay above water now and that's what he did. Trying to  
catch their breath both Logan and Max stared out over the lake to the forests beyond. The  
sunlight danced over the rippling water until it reached them, where it was broken apart into a  
thousand different directions across the surface.  
  
"Max, there's something I have to tell you." he began still a little out of breath.  
  
Max turned round to look him in the eye as he spoke, sensing that it was important to him to do  
so.  
  
"I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time."   
  
Logan sat back feeling shocked. He didn't breath again until after Max had spoken. He was too  
afraid to.  
  
"Me too." she replied almost in a whisper. Her mind was whirling from what they'd just done,  
more importantly what he'd just said. But she knew that her response was true. The second the  
words had left his lips, hers had followed and Max knew what she wanted to say. "I think I love  
you too."  
  
Logan turned to face her bearly able to hide his smile. His eyes sparkled and shone like Max  
had never seen them do so brightly before. She could virtually feel the warmth radiating from his  
smile. It made her smile too.  
  
"God Max, you've no idea how long I've wanted to tell you." he gasped relieved.  
  
"So now it's over with, what now?" she asked, the playful smile curving her lips.  
  
"I dunno, I kinda liked what we did before." he replied equally as playful.  
  
"Me too." she said again moving closer to him.  
  
The water splashed and rippled around them as Logan took Max in his arms and kissed her  
breathless. He trailed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder before moving back to kiss  
her soft lips again. Max delighted in the feel of the soft scruff of his beard against her skin, his  
arms wrapped tightly around her and the still cool water flowing over them both as the sun beat  
down.  
  
As the kiss was broken again Max lay in Logan's lap looking up at him. Reaching up she ran a  
hand through his wet hair and mussed it up again.  
  
"Hey," he moaned. "What was that for?"  
  
"Nothin'." she smiled. "Just always liked it this way. And this..." she broke contact as she  
brought the backs of her fingers down over the stubble of his beard.  
  
"Better remember that." he joked quietly before raising her up and kissing her cheek and rubbing  
his scruffy jaw over hers.  
  
Max purred against him buried her head in his neck. A shiver shot down his spine as Max licked  
and bit at his collar bone gently only to kiss it better afterwards. Hands wandered his strong  
back as she worked her magic on his neck. Logan's hands worked in the same fashion,  
exploring her back and caressing down over her shoulders, down her arms and back up to cradle  
her face closer to his. Kissing her again Logan trailed them away down her neck and back up to  
her ear where he whispered to her softly.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Logan..."   
  
Max arched her back bringing her front flush against Logan as he sucked gently on her neck,  
moving up only to bite at her earlobe softly. Both knew where they were headed and fear wasn't  
standing in their way any longer.  
  
"...I haven't," Logan stopped to punctuate every word uttered with another kiss to her neck. "I  
mean, not in a while. I don't know if I can..." he trailed off into a groan as Max rocked her body  
against his again.  
  
Max didn't respond verbally at first. She only kissed Logan's soft lips again and as tightened his  
arms around her she moaned against his mouth only breaking away for air.  
  
"Shhh," she began breathlessly. "We'll do fine."  
  
That said she broke away from him long enough to help him out of the water and settle back on  
the shore on the blankets they'd been lying on before. Lying there side by side, still dripping wet  
from their swim in the lake they just gazed at one another. Logan took Max's hand in his again,  
interlocking their fingers he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.  
  
"I love you." he breathed against her.  
  
"I love you too."   
  
* * *  
  
As Max spoke Logan leaned closer to her taking her into his arms again and kissed her. He may  
have lacked the courage before, but now with Max by his side Logan felt like he could do  
anything. Max felt a kind of completeness she'd never felt in her life before. Together, in what  
remained of the afternoon, they consummated their love. All the while the sun continued to shine  
brightly overhead until the dim of dusk.  
  



End file.
